


Stay right there, I'll go to you

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, hyunjin and seungmin go to different school, slight overthinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Hyunjin’s life is mundane. In the morning, he wakes up early, eats breakfast, and then goes to school. After school ends, he goes to the academy until night and then catches a bus to return home. Nothing is out of order, nothing is exciting, and nothing is special. It’s all boring and ordinary, until Seungmin.His life isn’t exactly monochrome, there are a few colors, but a little dull and a little too bland. After a fateful night, Seungmin comes in and adds more exciting colors to Hyunjin’s life.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hyunfest 2020





	1. Hi Hello

**Author's Note:**

> To prompter, thank you for your prompt #58! I do enjoy plotting and writing it so I hope it’s up to your liking :> Also, I wanted to finish this fic so badly, but I started late and wasn’t able to finish the fic on the deadline, so the next chapter will be up once I finish writing it!

Hyunjin dreads Wednesday the most. He doesn’t know why, he just does. There’s no exact reason for it. Perhaps because Wednesday usually feels like there’s an additional hour compared to other weekdays. The school just ends and he’s striding along the sidewalk to get to his academy, which is located a few blocks away. It isn’t a long walk, but enough for Hyunjin to clear up his mind before stepping into another war zone (Yes, school and academy are war zones). He kind of wishes his best friend, Han Jisung, would attend the same school as him so that they could go to the same academy, but unfortunately, that’s not the case.

Jisung likes music and he’s a genius musician (it was proven after he performed his self-composed song during middle school, everyone loved it, including the teachers), so he attends an art high school and academy.

Hyunjin doesn’t know what he likes. He likes writing, but not enough to make a career out of it. He also likes photography, but merely as a hobby. Whatever he likes, the motivation isn’t sufficient enough for him to pursue just one direction. 

The sound of tapping snaps Hyunjin out of his train of thought. He turns his head to his left, where a classmate of his is looking at him with a pair of curious eyes. It’s the guy who just makes that tapping sound.

“Dude, you’re doing it again.” A deep voice greets his ears.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, tilting his head, slightly confused.

“Spacing out,” the guy says, shifting his attention to the front after that. That’s Felix. A silver-haired guy with pretty constellations dotted across his face. He’s a friend that Hyunjin made since he first attended the academy two years ago. They share most of their classes and eventually become friends after Felix asked to borrow his pencil once. Before Hyunjin can respond to Felix, their teacher makes an entrance and their class begins.

Hyunjin’s eyes are focused on the written board at the front, ears attempting to listen to the teacher’s voice explaining something about Math, but whatever the teacher is saying, it goes in one ear and out the other. None of them stays in Hyunjin’s head. Not that he minds that much because the only reason he’s attending the academy is because of his mother, but alas, there’s a little part of his brain that still minds it nonetheless. Money can’t be wasted after all. He tries his hardest to focus, but his eyes are just so heavy. Hyunjin thinks he’s a little tired today.

It’s barely five minutes since his class has ended, and he already bids Felix goodbye three minutes ago (the guy offers him a ride home, but Hyunjin politely declines). Here Hyunjin is, making his way to the bus stop along with a few other students, sluggishly dragging his tired and heavy body. His neck is aching, but not like it’s new. Before he can sit at the bus stop, a bus numbered 4419 comes into his view. That’s the bus he’s taking.

Upon sitting on his usual seat, Hyunjin plugs his pair of earphones and puts on his daily playlist that he would usually play while on the way home; the songs are mostly soft and slow music because, after a tiring day at school and academy, he doesn’t need his fried brain and ears to be tortured with loud music. Sure, Hyunjin likes listening to pop or rock music, but not at night. Resting his head against the glass window, despite it vibrating a little too strong and very cold (it’s late October and autumn season, so what do you expect?), he would totally mind it the other day, but today, he just doesn’t give a damn. He lets his eyes wander outside of the window, watching the passing cars and buildings.

On usual days, Hyunjin is really great at keeping his eyes open despite being utterly exhausted, but today, his eyes are strangely so heavy, and he feels so damn tired, and his eyes keep closing on him. A few times in fact. Maybe if he can shut his eyes for a minute or two…

_Blink._

When Hyunjin opens his eyes, he finds that he’s already home. His house is dark, and he’s standing at the door, with the dim light beaming above him. _Cold_. He shivers. It’s crawling on his skin. Is his home always this cold? _Strange_. He doesn’t remember getting off his bus and striding along the dark and quiet alley of his neighborhood. He’s about to slip his shoes off and steps inside when he feels a light tap on his left shoulder. Eyes snap open, his body jolts in mild surprise, turning his head to his left and peering over his shoulder to see a guy with jet-black hair smiling at him. His head is slightly dizzy. In all honesty, he can barely see his face, but the smile is profoundly prominent. 

“Sorry to wake you up, but this is your stop. I hope you slept well.”

It takes him five seconds to register everything the guy said and the fact that he’s still on the bus. 

Hyunjin falls asleep. _Shit_ , he curses in his head. His eyes grow. Panicking that he’s going to miss his stop because he hasn’t pressed the stopping bell, he feels another light tap on the same shoulder.

Then, comes the voice, soft, and soothing, “I already pressed the bell for you.”

It’s then Hyunjin realizes the bus is slowing down and eventually it stops. Without waiting any longer, he quickly stands, not forgetting his backpack, and hurriedly gets off the bus, almost stumbling and tripping when his feet touch the ground, steadying himself. He still feels light-headed from the short nap. He lets out a sigh of relief, feeling thankful to whoever wakes him up from his slumber so that he doesn’t miss his stop.

A sharp breath is drawn by Hyunjin, eyes growing wide realizing that he doesn’t thank the guy. Hyunjin swiftly turns around to _try_ thanking the guy (he could have waved at him, or something), but unfortunately, the bus is already moving. Only the sight of the back of his jet-black hair and a white backpack his eyes manage to catch. He barely gets to see his face, let alone to mutter a thank you.

Hyunjin’s shoulders slump as he sighs, disappointed in himself for forgetting his manner. He makes a mental note to thank him for the next time, only if he remembers his face. Now that he thinks again, it seems like the guy knows his stop. He wonders for a moment if the guy actually knows him. As he strides home in the cold night of late October, the guy’s voice repeats in his ears. Despite the obnoxiously loud noise of the bus engine, his voice sounds really nice, and pleasant.

That night, Hyunjin goes to sleep trying to remember what the guy looks like.

\---

The next morning, Hyunjin comes out of his bedroom for breakfast with a little smile on his face, surprising his mother with his sudden burst of energy. Intrigued, his mother asks him if there’s anything special he wants to share because usually, he’s rather quiet, serious, and tired in the morning especially. Wearing a small sweet smile, Hyunjin shakes his head, deciding it’s a trivial thing to tell his mother. Sometimes he does share things that are going on in his life with her, but most of the time, he keeps things to himself.

“No. Nothing. Just another day of living,” _but with a new purpose_ , Hyunjin finishes the sentence in his head. Despite failing to remember the guy’s face, Hyunjin decides to accomplish a new goal for today: Find his savior from last night and thank him. As long as the guy carries the same white backpack he has seen, Hyunjin feels like he would be able to find him.

Hyunjin’s day at school is uneventful and a little bit tiring. It’s lunch hour and he’s lying down outside, near the basketball court, getting some heat from the sun with his eyes tightly shut, though it’s not that warm, it isn’t freezing cold either. _Bearable_. A moment later, his ears catch the sound of footsteps heading towards his direction, and he knows exactly who it is just by the sound of it.

“Go away, Changbin. Leave me alone.” Hyunjin groans, irritated by the presence of the person who just blocks the sunlight from his face and half body. Changbin is his deskmate and his friend of three years. They have become friends since the first year of high school. 

“Dramatic ass. Are you shooting a web drama?” Changbin scoffs, not moving from his spot. His goal at the moment is to annoy the shit out of Hyunjin and it seems to be working.

Hyunjin flickers open an eye, and then another follows, squinting at the well-built figure blocking the warmth from him. He notices an orange ball, a basketball he believes, in Changbin’s grip. “Do you want to move, or do you want me to kick you?” he asks, glaring at him in irritation.

Changbin rolls his eyes before finally moving slightly to the side to allow the sunlight to kiss Hyunjin’s face again. Just right when Hyunjin is about to close his eyes and enjoy the warm light, Changbin deliberately throws the ball and it bounces on Hyunjin’s stomach before rolling away on the cold cemented floor. A groan of pain escapes from Hyunjin’s mouth, hands clutching tight to his stomach.

“What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?” Hyunjin yells in anger, half scolding, and half whining.

Changbin huffs as he shuffles over to pick up the ball, ignoring the guy’s yelling. “Let’s play a few rounds. If I win, buy me a snack, if you win, I’ll buy whatever you want," he challenges, wiggling his eyebrows playfully to tempt Hyunjin.

At first, Hyunjin doesn't want to, but the thought of winning over Changbin, spending his money, and, as well as getting revenge for hurting his stomach excites him, so Hyunjin agrees. He pushes himself to get up and stand, dusting his hands and his school uniform. "I can buy whatever I want, right?" he asks, mouth quirking upward on one side.

Changbin gives him a devilish smirk. "Only if you win, but I doubt you will."

"Try me."

Ten minutes later, Hyunjin wins, with a score of 3-2. He runs in a circle after scoring the last round, excitedly celebrating his win. Running towards Changbin, Hyunjin slings an arm around the guy's neck, starting to drag him to the school convenience store. There are a lot of snacks he wants to buy.

Changbin keeps on grunting while they're on their way. "I always forget that you're so good at basketball," he mumbles in despair, earning a giggle from Hyunjin. “You are less annoying today. Did something good happen?"

Hyunjin doesn't answer him and only flashes an awkward smile. His day at school goes like a blur after that, though Hyunjin feels like the time slows down a bit more than usual. His excitement levels increase when the last bell rings, indicating that the school is over.

After suffering a few hours more at the academy, though it feels like an eternity to Hyunjin, the last class eventually ends, and with a tired, but excited smile on his face, he shoves his stuff into his backpack.

“Hyunjin. What’s up with you?” Felix asks curiously, tilting his head slightly, amused by Hyunjin’s strange behavior.

Hyunjin gives an awkward grin. “Nothing. Just vibing. See you,” he says, waving a hand and off he goes.

Hyunjin is excited. He can’t particularly point out why exactly he’s feeling that way. It’s been a long tiring day, and yet the surge of excitement bubbling in his stomach keeps his head a little higher level than usual because he’s about to meet his savior from last night, and he wants to thank him properly.

However, once Hyunjin gets on the bus, he falls asleep.

And again, he’s woken up by the same light tap on the shoulder and from the same voice. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that he’s fallen asleep, and the first thing he does after that is to turn around and take a look at the guy whom he’s been thinking about all day. There’s a startled look on the guy’s face when their eyes meet. 

Hyunjin quickly falls into an admiring trance.

Silky black hair. A pair of innocent doe eyes. Perfect nose. Pretty pink lips.

He feels like he can stare at the guy’s face for eternity. 

“Uh, you’re going to miss your stop.” 

But he doesn’t have eternity.

The guy’s voice pulls Hyunjin back to reality. Realizing that the bus has completely stopped, a surge of panic comes all over him, eyes growing wide as he frantically rises and quickly gets off. This time he doesn’t forget to turn around and finds that the guy is looking at him with a small smile on his face. Hyunjin returns the smile, quickly mouthing a _‘thank you’_. It’s worth the effort because the guy’s smile grows tenfold brighter.

“Cute,” Hyunjin mumbles to himself, smile not leaving his lips as he watches the bus moving away and disappearing from his sight. He feels disappointed with himself (again), but not like he can’t control his exhausted body from falling asleep. At least he gets to see the guy’s face.

Hyunjin’s curiosity about the guy rises one level. His brain naturally keeps thinking about him that night. Some parts of him are trying to remember where he’s seen him because he feels like the guy is really familiar. Hyunjin decides to find out about it _if_ he meets him tomorrow night.

\---

Hyunjin's last class at the academy has just ended. He's making his way out of the place along with other students when his name is called from a distance, making him stop in his tracks at the corridor, and turning to his back to see Felix is waving at him. Hyunjin wonders why Felix is calling him. Usually, they don't meet on Friday because it's the only day that their schedules don’t overlap.

"What's up, Felix?" Hyunjin asks when Felix is close.

"There'll be a birthday party at my house next week, so I'm inviting you," Felix says, smiling brightly.

"Oh. I'd be glad to come." Hyunjin's lips pull into a delighted smile. He frowns after that. "But, you’ve had your birthday party last September though?” Confused is written on his face, tilting his head slightly.

“Oh, not mine!" Felix quickly clarifies, waving his hands. “It's my brother's. His birthday is on 25th, but somehow he convinced our parents to host it on the 31st, aka Halloween Day, so there's that.” 

Hyunjin nods understandingly.

"It'll be just a small party for families and friends, so I hope you can come." Felix beams at him, eyes sparkling brightly.

Hyunjin is happy to be invited by Felix, especially when they aren't the typical friends who usually hang out with each other. The thought of going alone to the birthday party scares him a little as Felix is the only one he knows would be there, and the guy won't probably be with him the whole time.

"Um, Felix. Can I bring a friend?" Hyunjin asks hesitantly. It's no harm asking anyway, and Felix is always nice.

Felix’s eyes grow in excitement, nodding his head in approval. “Yeah, of course! And oh! Make sure to wear your costume!”

“Got it!”

They head outside and bid goodbye. Before leaving, Felix apologizes for not being able to offer him a ride because he’s picking up his friend, to which Hyunjin replies, “Hey, it’s completely fine. I’m the one who feels bad for rejecting your offer each time.”

When Hyunjin anticipates the cute guy that night, he doesn't show up and Hyunjin goes home feeling a tad bit sorrowful and disappointed. But, he doesn't lose hope just yet.

\---

Saying that Hyunjin likes weekends is an understatement, he _loves_ weekends, a little bit too much maybe. Weekends are the only two days that he can escape from studying without having his mother nagging at him nonstop. Whenever his mother tells him to study during the weekend, he would counter with, as polite as he can be, “Mom, do you work on the weekends? No, right?” It works every time, and his mother could only shake her head in amusement.

Hyunjin just returns from running an errand for his mother when Jisung texts him to come over to his house. The moment the door to Jisung’s bedroom is swung open, Hyunjin is met with the sight of Jisung lying flat on the cold floor tiles, staring at the ceiling, seeming to be brooding.

“What’s up with you this time?” Hyunjin asks nonchalantly, unamused by his best friend’s strange behavior. He has witnessed him being like that far too many times to be surprised about it.

Jisung turns to Hyunjin and scowls. Hyunjin is already flopping down comfortably on the bed on his side, facing Jisung. “I’m a disappointment—”

“Obviously. What's new?”

“Rude. Shut your mouth please.” Jisung narrows his eyes, glaring at him, and Hyunjin giggles, throwing his head to the back, finding him amusing. Jisung sighs dramatically, touching his temples between his fingers. “I failed my English test, again.” 

“Yikes.” Hyunjin scrunches his face, sympathizing with his fate. "That's not good. At this rate, you won't be able to graduate. Did you study the way I taught you?"

Quiet. There’s not a single noise other than their breathing sounds. Jisung diverts his eyes away, looking everywhere around the room but Hyunjin. "Yeah...?" His voice is low and hesitant.

“I can’t hear you.”

Eventually, Jisung pushes himself to sit, facing Hyunjin with visibly dropped shoulders. He sighs in defeat. It’s hard to escape from Hyunjin’s mini interrogation. “Maybe just a little,” he says, showing with his thumb and index fingers how little it is.

"Your ' _just a little'_ usually means no," Hyunjin deadpans, staring at Jisung with his pair of sharp eyes. "What's the use of me tutoring you if you're not going to study anyway?"

Their banters continue a little more and neither of them is willing to give up. Hyunjin keeps nagging at Jisung, while Jisung comes up with more and more excuses until he eventually decides to drop the subject and brings up a new one.

“So...did you manage to meet the cute guy last night? Since you missed the chance the night before?”

Hyunjin presses his lips into a thin line, shaking his head in disappointment. He pokes the soft mattress mindlessly. “No. He didn’t show up.”

“Maybe he doesn’t take the bus that often,” Jisung easily concludes, “Why are you so obsessed with him anyways?”

There’s an evident scowl on Hyunjin’s face immediately, making Jisung laugh in amusement. “I’m not obsessed with him, okay. Just mildly interested.”

“ _Mildly interested_ ,” Jisung playfully mocks, making faces. “Yeah, right. You don’t think about someone you don’t know for two days in a row just because you’re _mildly interested_ in them.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, a little annoyed. “Alright. Maybe a little more than mild. Uh, uh, Han Jisung, stop mocking me.” He groans when Jisung doesn’t stop mocking him with his purposely jutted out lips. “Listen. I don’t know, okay. He kind of intrigues me and he’s pretty nice, for waking me, _twice_ in a row. I guess we must’ve been taking the same bus for him to remember me and my stop.”

“Very observant.”

“And, very cute.”

“Aha.” Jisung clicks his tongue, eyeing Hyunjin suspiciously as if he finally cracks the secret of why Hyunjin is so intrigued with the cute bus guy. “That’s it, isn’t it? Hm. I wonder how cute he is for you to be this interested. Usually, you just won’t bat an eye.”

Hyunjin ignores him after that, wasting no time and leaving the bedroom though Jisung begs him not to. His best friend probably just wants him to tutor him again.

\---

It’s Monday, again. People say, two days of weekends are never enough, and it’s true. Unfair, isn’t it? That weekdays get five days, and weekends only get two? But what to do? That’s just how it works in the country he’s living in, and possibly most countries in the world if not all.

“Out of all people, why me?” Hyunjin presses his phone to his ear as he whines, rising from the seat at the bus stop when he spots the bus coming from afar. “And, so early on top of that.” He looks up at the dark sky and lets out a sigh. “The sun hasn't even come out yet.”

 _“You agreed to do it!”_ The voice on the other line complains, making him pull the phone away from his ear due to the sudden rising voice.

Hyunjin huffs, annoyed, pressing the phone again to his ear. “You asked me when I was half-asleep, Changbin.”

 _“Still count nonetheless,”_ Hyunjin swears he could feel Changbin is sticking out tongue at him teasingly right now. Only if he could grab his deskmate and strangle him on the spot. _“Where are you? Hurry up. We’re going to set up soon.”_

The bus has pulled over at the stop and now he’s waiting in line to get in. “Patience. The bus is just here.” Hyunjin steps inside and scans his transportation card, moving away to find a seat. “I’ll be there in—”

A sharp breath is drawn by Hyunjin, his eyes grow wide.

Surprise? _An understatement._

Ecstatic? _Hell yeah_.

Hyunjin can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. Is he dreaming? No, the cold morning breeze feels very much real. He’s supposed to despise today because a certain someone named Changbin has made him unwillingly agree into helping him for his basketball event (which Changbin called him at 8am on Sunday), but he guesses, it’s just probably the way the universe is telling him that it has another plan for him.

 _“In what? Hyunjin? You there? Hyunjin?_ ” Changbin’s voice on the other line begins to tune out as his eyes fixate at a certain figure not far from him.

There the cute guy is, sitting at the back of the bus with eyes staring out the window, silky black hair hovering over his eyes, his arms hugging the familiar white backpack. He’s wearing a dark navy school uniform, different from his own, which is dark maroon. At a glance, Hyunjin can already guess which school he is from. As he approaches closer, Hyunjin notices that the guy is having earpods in his ears, seemingly immersed in the world of his own. Hyunjin plops down on the seat next to him. Even when the bus has started moving, the guy isn’t aware of his presence just yet.

Hyunjin gives a light tap on the guy’s shoulder and waits for him to turn.

When the guy finally turns, Hyunjin chuckles softly at how the guy’s expression morphs from neutral to complete surprise so quickly. His pair of eyes grow so innocently wide and so endearingly cute that it makes Hyunjin’s heart leapt. 

“Hi.” Hyunjin is the first one to speak. He smiles widely and can’t exactly keep it contained, because being up-close, he finds that the guy is actually tenfold cuter than he’s seen the other night. And, thankfully he doesn’t trip on his words though it’s only a simple _‘hi’_.

It takes the guy nearly three seconds to grasp the situation. “Oh, hello,” he replies in a soft voice, clumsily taking off his earpods, and nearly dropping one of them on the floor. A laugh escapes from his mouth, sounding a tiny wee bit nervous.

“Careful there. If you lose one, the other one would lose its significant other for eternity,” Hyunjin jokes, trying to ease up the awkward feeling that the guy is having. It seems to be working when he tries to stifle a laugh, hand carefully shoving his earpods into the small pocket of his backpack.

“That’s lame.”

"I know." Hyunjin grins. Well, he tries. “I’m Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.” He holds out a hand, attempts a handshake.

Seungmin smiles, readily taking Hyunjin’s hand into his and shaking it. “Seungmin. Kim Seungmin.” 

“So, do you always take an early bus? Or?” 

Seungmin nods once. “Yeah. I like being early.”

“Ah. No wonder I’ve never seen you in the morning. It made me sad a little when I found no trace of you the next morning,” Hyunjin says, pouting a little. 

Seungmin looks surprised. His eyes grow curious, eyebrows rise slightly. Leaning toward Hyunjin a bit, he asks, “Oh, really? Why are you looking for me?”

“To thank you and show my gratitude for waking me up twice last week! I figured that it was a bit rude to leave without thanking you for the first time, and it wasn’t polite to just mouth a thank you to you for the second time.”

Seungmin stares at him for a brief moment, making Hyunjin flustered and almost having him fall into the endless loop of questioning which part did his mouth screw up. Sometimes, his mouth doesn’t filter words and he’s aware of it. And then comes the sound of his soft giggle. Seungmin’s eyes are crinkling into crescents, with one eye is smaller than another.

 _Attractive_. Hyunjin gawks at him for a second before letting out a breath of relief, mouth pulling up into a smile. It’s not what he thinks. He needs to tone down his overthinking brain for goodness sake. 

“That’s so cute! You’re so cute!” Seungmin coos between his giggles.

And again, it makes Hyunjin flustered, and flattered, but this time in the best possible way. A rush of heat begins to spread across his cheeks. He hopes Seungmin doesn’t notice his reddening cheeks. Even if he does, Hyunjin is going to blame it on the cold. 

“Says the one who’s actually really cute,” Hyunjin says casually, trying to be nonchalant about it. 

Seungmin smiles in return, wide and bright. Hyunjin’s eyes briefly flicker to the outside, it’s brighter now than earlier. The sun has probably risen for a while now, and its ray is kissing Seungmin’s face, making him look ethereal.

Hyunjin clears his throat. “So, thank you for waking me up twice last week. I really appreciate it.”

Seungmin waves a hand, getting embarrassed as he averts his gaze away from Hyunjin. “Oh. It’s nothing much. I’m getting off two stops away anyway.”

“Still. The last time I fell asleep on the bus, I had to call my mom to pick me up.” Hyunjin shudders at the bitter memory, never wanting the incident to repeat ever again, and Seungmin only chuckles in amusement.

Both of them slowly and naturally fall into conversation. They start off by asking about schools, friends, and a few other more things. Talking and laughing as if they have known each other for a long time. Hyunjin attempts a few jokes, and Seungmin either laughs because of the jokes or tells him to stop. There’s no in-between. Amid everything, Hyunjin is hesitating whether he should ask for Seungmin’s number, wondering if it’s too straightforward, or it’s too fast considering this is the first time they meet.

He’s about to do it when the stopping bell rings. The bus quickly pulls over and comes to a halt. 

“I’m getting off here,” Seungmin announces, rising from his seat. Seungmin smooths out his blazer and slings his backpack.

 _Panic_. An alarm goes off in Hyunjin’s brain though he knows he’ll be seeing Seungmin again tonight anyway. The brain is weird sometimes. “Wait, I—” 

Before Hyunjin can say anything at all, Seungmin swiftly slips something into his hand. “See you,” he says, smiling brightly as he waves a hand toward Hyunjin and gets off the bus. Hyunjin peeks into his hand. It’s a small-sized folded paper. With a nervous and fast-beating heart, he opens it and reads:

_Text me: 010-2000-0922 - Kim Seungmin_


	2. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd finish writing first before updating, but I feel like it. Also, it was supposed to be 3 chapters...but it's becoming 4 now hahah enjoy!

Hyunjin can’t contain his smile. No matter how hard he tries to suppress it, he can’t hold it back whenever he thinks of his fateful meeting with Seungmin on the bus this morning. As a result, he ends up smiling like an idiot, earning himself a few weird stares from the people around him. People probably think he’s crazy for the endless smiling. Not that he minds that much anyway. He’s gotten a lot more stares when he does absolutely nothing at all.

“Hey.”

Hyunjin’s wandering mind is snapped to reality when his shoulder is nudged, a little too strongly. He looks up from the homework he’s working on to find Changbin is standing by his seat and gazing at him with a pair of wary eyes. Changbin doesn’t move any closer and just stands right there as if purposely keeping the distance. 

“Why are you smiling so much today? It’s scary,” Changbin mumbles, pretending to shudder and brushing his arms. Hyunjin frowns and shoots him a glare, making Changbin burst into a fit of laughter. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, annoyed, and tries to ignore his existence. Not long after that, Changbin’s laughter dies down.

“Your turn now, by the way.”

Hyunjin turns to Changbin. A brow rises questioningly. He doesn’t get what Changbin means. “For what?”

“Career counseling? Our last one before the college entrance exam (CSAT). Stop daydreaming and get a grip of yourself, Hyunjin.”

_Oh, right._

The counseling where you discuss with the homeroom teacher which major is suitable for you to take or which university is the best for you to go to. And last counseling before the CSAT exam means he's supposed to decide already which major he wants to take, or which university he wants to go to so that he can know how much he needs to score on the exam. Hyunjin never likes counseling because he doesn't have a decision or a direction. At least not yet.

The counseling goes like what he has expected. Since he doesn’t have a decision yet, their teacher suggests a few choices he could make, but he just can’t decide yet. There’s nothing that can be done about it, and in the end, she tells Hyunjin to do well on the exam.

It’s nearly lunchtime when Hyunjin exits the office room. Instead of going to the cafeteria, he drags his feet to the school rooftop —the place where he seeks peace for his mind when it becomes unmanageable and messy. 

Hyunjin takes a seat on his usual bench —it’s the only one there and he doesn’t know how it ends up there, it’s just there since the first time he stepped foot there. He stares at nothing but the wide blue sky above his head. 

Sunny. Slightly windy. A little wee bit chilly, but the weather is still nice. He doesn’t want to think about the counseling, but it’s there in his mind. 

He can’t avoid it forever, doesn’t he?

Sliding his hand into his pocket to reach for some mint candies, his fingers briefly graze something foreign —a smooth surface with a few sharp edges. He takes it out and stares at it for a brief second before remembering that it’s the paper Seungmin gave him this morning. A giddy smile quickly grows on his face.

**Hyunjin**

Do you always carry the piece of paper that has your number written on it everywhere?

**_Seungmin_ **

_Uh...who…?_

**Hyunjin**

Are you forgetting me already??

You gave your number to me though this morning??

:<

**_Seungmin_ **

_Hyunjin?_

_Omg I’m so sorry :(_

_I’m not forgetting you._

_But really._

_No hi or name, what do you expect me to do?_

**Hyunjin**

Do you go around giving your number to other people?

**_Seungmin_ **

_...no??_

_Why in the world would I do that?_

**Hyunjin**

Because you should have recognized me when I specifically mentioned the piece of paper with your number on it

**_Seungmin_ **

_…_

_Oh._

_Ok bye._

**Hyunjin**

Seungmin??

Don’t go??

Hyunjin stares at his phone nervously. Four _torturing_ minutes have passed since Seungmin leaves him _on the read_. Did he say something wrong? Did he tease him too much? It’s only the first day of them meeting properly, so Hyunjin thinks maybe he goes a little too far. Hyunjin is about to type an apology when Seungmin replies that he’s finishing lunch. He lets out a sigh of relief. He really needs to sort out his overthinking brain.

**Hyunjin**

Sorry for interrupting your lunchtime

:<

**_Seungmin_ **

_It’s ok._

_I was waiting for your text anyway._

**Hyunjin**

Aw really? 

You did? :>

**_Seungmin_ **

_I mean_

_Ah_

_Whatever_

_Have you eaten?_

**Hyunjin**

No

I don’t feel like eating

**_Seungmin_ **

_Oh why :(_

Hyunjin contemplates for a while whether he should do it or not. You know, in life, there are a certain number of people that you just _instantly_ click no matter how short your friendship duration is, and that’s what he feels about Seungmin. They just meet today, but Hyunjin feels like he’s known Seungmin for a long time, and from their conversation from this morning, Seungmin seems like a good listener. 

A soft ding of the notification brings Hyunjin back to reality.

**_Seungmin_ **

_Hyunjin?_

**Hyunjin**

Um, Seungmin

Can I call you?

Only if you’re comfortable with it

After pressing the send button, Hyunjin nervously waits for Seungmin’s reply. There’s a part of him hoping that Seungmin would say yes. Thirty _agonizing_ seconds later, which feels like an eternity to Hyunjin, Seungmin replies: _Sure_. Hyunjin can’t help but smiles widely upon reading it. Quickly, he taps the call button and presses the phone to his ear, waiting for the call to be picked up.

_“Hi.”_ Seungmin’s voice greets his ear. Soft, soothing, and sweet. _“I have 15 minutes.”_

Clearing his voice, Hyunjin begins to pour out his worries and frustrations that have been bugging his mind. 

And little does he know, he’s pouring a little bit of his heart as well.

\---

“What kind of song do you like?” Hyunjin sends a text to Seungmin on one of the nights. Only half an hour later Seungmin replies.

**_Seungmin_ **

_All Baekhyun’s songs._

_Taeyeon’s songs too._

_I also like DAY6._

_You?_

_Wait, you do know DAY6, right?_

**Hyunjin**

Of course I know DAY6!

Tch what do you take me for?

They’re my favorite band

I usually like GOT7’s songs

And then, they go on talking about it for nearly an hour before Seungmin tells him that it’s time for him to sleep. 

\---

A fond smile automatically grows on Hyunjin's face the moment his eyes lays on a figure getting on the bus. Their eyes meet, and Seungmin’s lips pull into the brightest smile. He skips over to Hyunjin, plopping himself on the empty seat next to him, and within a minute, both of them are immersed in their daily conversation. Despite meeting every so often, they haven’t run out of a topic so far. 

So many things to talk about, yet so little time.

“What are you listening to?” Seungmin asks curiously.

“My daily playlist. They’re mostly classical or soft songs. Helps me soothe my fried brain after going to two consecutive war zones.”

Seungmin blinks. Confusion is evident on his face.

It takes a moment for Hyunjin to realize that it’s an _inside joke_ between him and Jisung, and of course, nobody else knows. Somehow during middle school, Jisung started calling the school a war zone and Hyunjin just rolled with it. It has stuck with them since then.

“I mean, school and academy. Technically, those two places are like war zones, you know, for our brains,” Hyunjin attempts to explain, grinning awkwardly.

Seungmin breaks into soft laughter. “Oh-oh. That...That.” He nods a few times, trying to acknowledge it while suppressing his laughter. “That quite makes sense.”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin scratches his neck sheepishly. “By the way, I have something for you,” he says, scrolling through his phone. “I’m sending you a link.”

So, Seungmin immediately clicks the link when he receives it and it directs to his music app. A slight surprise is evident on his face. “A playlist? Is this why you ask me what kind of song I like?”

Hyunjin grins and nods eagerly. “Yeah. I made a few playlists for myself, so I figured I should make one for you. I hope you like it.”

Seungmin scrolls through the playlist. He almost laughs out loud seeing the title: _For the one and only Seungmin_. In the playlist, there’s a mix of the Baekhyun, Taeyeon, and DAY6’s songs with a few other songs. He smiles excitedly. “This is really cool. Thanks. I’ll give it a listen later.”

“It’s Halloween tomorrow. Are you doing anything?” 

Seungmin turns to give him a curious look, tilting his head. “Why? Are you going to ask me out?” he asks, a brow raised.

A surge of panic rises in the pit of Hyunjin’s stomach, and his eyes grow wide realizing how ambiguous his question is. “What? No. I mean,” he pauses and exhales, unknowingly fiddling with the hem of his school blazer. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out that way. I already have a plan, you see…,” he attempts to explain, voice faltering by the end of the sentence.

Seungmin giggles softly, amused. “Relax. I’m just teasing you. I already have a plan too.”

Hyunjin dramatically lets out a sigh of relief, slumping into his seat with a hand on his chest. Seungmin giggles even louder.

\---

It’s finally Saturday, the day that Hyunjin looks forward to all week: Halloween Day. It’s not really the day per se, it’s the party he’s going to. He did enjoy Halloween Day as a little kid, following his parents to their friends’ parties, receiving candies, and playing with the other kids of his age, but as he grows older, he no longer follows his parents and prefers to spend time in the house by himself (or sometimes with Jisung).

“Wow.” Hyunjin is impressed, but not really. “What is that?” he asks, voice sounding hesitant as he stares at Jisung’s choice of costume the moment the guy opens the door of his house. He blinks, trying to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. It’s not ridiculous, it just reminds him of something. 

Jisung is dressed in all black: a black shirt, black pants (Is that jeans? Or leather? Hyunjin can’t tell), a pair of fancy black boots, and a long black coat that goes down to his knees.

Jisung blinks, almost in confusion, before his expression turns sour, offended by the question that’s directed toward his outfits. “What does it look like to you? My costume.”

“Not gonna lie. You look like you’re going to someone’s funeral.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, unamused by Hyunjin’s remark. “Obviously. I’m a Grim Reaper,” he mumbles in irritation, entering his house and coming back out with a black fedora hat.

“ _Oh._ ” Hyunjin nods understandingly. “That makes sense.”

“Use your brain sometimes, will you?” Jisung’s eyes scan him up and down. Hyunjin is wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a dark grey vest with a green-silver tie. He completes the look wearing a black robe down to his knees. There’s a Slytherin badge on his chest. “I suppose you’re a wizard? From Harry Potter?”

“Yeah. I’m dressing up as Draco Malfoy,” Hyunjin mutters, taking out a short fancy stick that resembles a wand and swishing it around. “Expelliarmus!”

“So, how close are you and this Felix guy again?” Jisung asks once Hyunjin is seated in the car. He reaches for the seatbelt and puts it on. 

Jisung’s brother is kind enough to drive them to Felix’s house, otherwise, they would have to take the bus or taxi to get there, though technically it isn’t for free. Jisung promises his brother that he’s going to do his chores for a week. It’s a fair deal, Hyunjin thinks. After all, it’s Jisung’s idea.

“We’ve been friends...for two years, but never hang out.”

Jisung turns to face him, frowning. “Why?”

Hyunjin shrugs and just says, “It just never comes up, I guess.” And it’s true. Neither of them has initiated such things, except that one time Felix invited him for his birthday party last September, and this is the second time.

“Hell. Here I thought you don’t have other friends because you ask me to hang out with you all the time.”

Enough to say that Jisung receives a smack on his head for that.

Hyunjin and Jisung stand, still at the gate, openly gawking at the large house through the small opening of the gate even though the surrounding is pretty dark and they only get to see a part of it. It’s Hyunjin’s first time ever coming to Felix’s house and the size definitely surprises him, though he’s had a hunch that Felix comes from a wealthy family.

Jisung nudges Hyunjin’s shoulder, not peeling his eyes away from staring at the house. “Are you sure we’re at the correct address?” he asks, concerned that they’re at the wrong address. He doesn’t expect to see such a grand house.

“Uh?” Hyunjin quickly fumbles for his phone and checks the address Felix sent to him earlier this afternoon. Felix also tells him that the party starts at 8 PM. His eyes squint at the typed address before looking up to see the number of the house. “It should be right. I don’t think we’re wrong though. Just try pressing the bell.”

“Okay…” So, Jisung does, twice, and then, they wait quietly. Not long after that, there’s a voice from the intercom.

“Who’s there?” a voice asks, and Hyunjin doesn’t recognize it. He knows it’s not Felix. Hyunjin and Jisung share a look. They are so ready to apologize if they accidentally ring the wrong house.

“Um, is this Felix’s house? I’m Hyunjin, a friend of Felix,” Hyunjin hesitantly answers, sounding like a question instead.

Silence. There’s only a barking sound from afar, and a sound of the wind gust. He shivers. The cold is crawling on his skin. The temperature usually drops drastically at night. Hyunjin pulls his robe close to his body and brushes his arms, keeping himself warm. It would be really nice to be inside right now.

“Hyunjin!” That’s Felix’s voice, sounding as deep and cheerful as usual. “You’re here! Come in.”

_Click_ . The gate is unlocked. Pushing the now slightly opened gate, both of them step inside. Hyunjin hears Jisung draw a sharp breath when they finally get to see the full view of the house. “ _Damn_. He’s rich,” Jisung mumbles, “His voice is just wow too.”

A chuckle escapes Hyunjin’s mouth, finding Jisung amusing. “Yeah, I figured. He has a driver picking him up after the academy every day.”

Wasting no time, they stride to the main door. Even from the entrance, they’re already impressed by the Halloween decorations. Lining on the sides of the entrance are pumpkins with tree branches sticking to them, forming a path to the door. Inside, more pumpkins are placed around the house, skilfully carved with various kinds of faces. One of them is carved into the shape of a cat’s face, making Jisung stop to admire it for a brief second. As they stride further into the main hall, hanging up in the middle of the air is a skeleton dressed up in a witch costume —black gown, pointy hat— and it’s made to ride a wooden broomstick.

“Wow. Brilliant,” Jisung mutters in amazement, eyes fixed at the skeleton witch, totally admiring it. “I’m officially and completely in love with the decorations.”

“Oh, thank you. That’s my idea.” A deep voice coming from their right startles them, making Hyunjin and Jisung turn to the owner of the voice, who’s dressed in a fancy medieval costume. When their eyes meet, a bright smile appears on Felix’s face. They quickly exchange greetings and Hyunjin introduces Jisung to Felix.

“Your costume is very classy,” Felix comments upon laying his eyes on Jisung’s costume. “The famous Grim Reaper from the Goblin drama. Am I right?”

Jisung’s mouth instantly stretches into a huge grin, very much pleased. “Oh my God, yes. You got the reference. Thank you for noticing,” he says cheerfully before narrowing his eyes at Hyunjin. “Somebody didn’t.”

Hyunjin huffs and rolls his eyes in irritation. “For the record, I don’t watch the drama.”

Felix giggles watching Hyunjin and Jisung argue with each other and he immediately stops them when their argument is about to get heated.

“Judging from your costume, you’re probably a prince. Right?” Jisung raises a brow questioningly.

Felix’s lips pull into a bright smile. “Close. I’m a Vampire Prince.” He then pulls something small-sized out of his pocket. They’re fake teeth with long and sharp canines. “Haven’t gotten a chance to wear it yet.”

“Cool,” Hyunjin and Jisung mutter simultaneously.

“I hope we’re not too late,” Hyunjin says, scanning a few small crowds dressed in a variety of costumes scattering around the hall. Surprisingly, there aren’t that many people yet.

“Believe me you’re not. Even my brother’s friends aren’t here yet. Let’s go, I’ll give you a tour.” Felix ushers them to move as he leads the way. “The food is here,” he tells them, pointing to a long table on their right as they move around the hall. “If you like something light, then the tables are there.” He points to a direction, and then another. “Then, the drink is over there. No alcohol is served because my brother hates it.”

“Oh, why?” Jisung asks curiously.

Felix shrugs. “He said it tastes like satan’s pee.”

Hyunjin snorts and Jisung frowns at the statement. “Satan’s pee? Did he ever taste one?”

“His words. Not mine,” Felix clarifies, eyes flickering over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Speak of the devil.”

They turn their head to the back, and approaching them is Felix’s brother, who’s supposed to be a Chucky by the way he dressed up and got his makeup done. There’s a surprisingly huge fake knife, resembling the original Chucky’s knife, in his hand.

“Minho,” Felix introduces, “My friend from the academy, Hyunjin, and his friend—”

“Jisung,” Jisung quickly cuts him off, grinning widely.

Minho raises a brow, almost teasingly. “Friend? Interesting,” he says with a teasing smirk, looking straight into Hyunjin’s eyes.

For some reason, Hyunjin feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He lets out a nervous laugh. “We thought it’d be impolite to show up without a gift, so here.”

“Oh. How sweet of you.” The gift is now in Minho’s hand. It’s a medium-sized box. Minho gives a warm smile. “Thanks. I really appreciate it. Now, if you excuse me.”

They watch Minho disappear through the crowd of people. Hyunjin mutters worriedly, “I hope he likes the gift.”

“He’ll like it. Trust me,” Felix assures him.

For the next half an hour, the three of them deeply engage in a light conversation while devouring the food and drink. At some point, Jisung comes up with a funny story and all of them burst into hearty laughter, earning themselves a few weird looks from the other guests, which makes them quiet down immediately. Hyunjin smiles gratefully watching Jisung getting along so well with Felix. Five minutes after Felix excuses himself because someone is looking for him, Jisung decides to wander around the house by himself.

“I’m going to find my muse,” is all Jisung said before leaving Hyunjin alone at the corner of the huge living room.

Hyunjin sips his Sprite, scanning around the room while trying to decide what to do other than standing awkwardly there on his own. Everyone else seems to be immersed in their own small group, conversing with each other. It doesn’t feel right for him to just barge into their group and interrupt their conversation. 

Compared to Jisung, Hyunjin has a lower tolerance for social interaction and he also admits his lack of social skills. He socializes well with a one-to-one person, but for a group, even if it’s just a small group consisting of three people, especially with people he doesn’t know, he tends to be quiet most of the time, worried if he would trip on his words.

Eventually, Hyunjin ends up giving himself a tour around Felix’s house. He’s strolling while looking at the paintings on the wall when the corner of his eyes catches sight of _someone_. 

_Blink_. For a brief moment, Hyunjin thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him. Feet begin to move in a direction, he finds himself slowly approaching close to the figure who is now talking to Minho. As he strides closer, the figure wearing Sherlock Holmes’ costume then turns in his direction, and their eyes meet.

Surprise is evident on both of their faces, eyes growing wide, mouths gaping before they stretch into delighted grins.

“Seungmin?”

“Hyunjin?”

Their simultaneous exclamation is loud enough to earn quick glances from the few people standing around them before turning their attention elsewhere.

“What are you doing here?” Seungmin is the first one to ask.

“I should ask you the same question,” Hyunjin says, still bemused with the whole situation. 

Seungmin giggles softly, the one that gives tingles to Hyunjin’s ears. Hyunjin likes how it sounds. 

“Do you want to go to the balcony? It’s much quieter there,” Seungmin suggests, gazing at him expectantly. Hyunjin eagerly nods, smiling widely.

“What’s this? You two know each other?” a familiar voice asks, almost in an accusing tone if Hyunjin hears it correctly when they’re about to move to the balcony. It’s Minho. Hyunjin completely forgets that he’s there the whole time. A brow raised, Minho’s mouth quirks upward on one side, shifting his gaze between the two of them.

And, it seems like Seungmin, too, momentarily forgets Minho’s existence. “Oh, you’re still here? Whatever. Mind your own business, Minho.”

The next thing Hyunjin knows, Seungmin slips his hand into his, gently intertwining their fingers. Hyunjin’s heart leaps in surprise, eyes growing slightly wide at the sudden advance.

“Ignore him. He’s nosy sometimes,” Seungmin mumbles, leading him to wherever the balcony is, and Hyunjin only nods in response, though the guy can’t actually see him doing that. 

“So…” they say at the same time and then, stare at each other for a brief second before bursting into a fit of laughter, finding the whole situation amusing. They eventually quiet down. 

“You first,” Seungmin points, smiling.

“Since you know Minho, I assume you know his brother too. Felix invited me, and he’s my friend from the academy.”

Seungmin’s eyes grow wide, completely surprised by the information. “Oh? Are you that guy who’s always spacing out in classes? Felix told me a lot about you.”

A rush of heat crawls up Hyunjin’s neck and spreads all over his face, feeling a tad bit embarrassed. He hopes Seungmin doesn’t notice his reddening face. “Is that how Felix described me?”

“Yeah. Like only that one time though. The way he described you kind of stuck with me so I keep remembering you like that.”

“That guy,” Hyunjin whispers under his breath. “So, are you and Felix friends?”

“Oh, right. I haven’t mentioned it. Felix is my childhood friend. We grew up together,” Seungmin explains briefly with a smile.

Something strikes Hyunjin’s memory and he lets out a dramatic gasp. “Oh, now it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Seungmin blinks, curious.

“After I saw your face on the bus, I thought you looked awfully familiar, but I couldn’t recall. Turned out you’re Felix’s friend. I would see you picking up Felix once in a while.”

Seungmin’s mouth gapes open, impressed. “Wow, what a small world, huh?”

“Hey, Seungmin.” Felix appears through the sliding door all of sudden, peeking his head. “Have—” he pauses when Hyunjin is caught in the corner of his eyes, turning his head to his right. “Oh, Hyunjin. Why are you— oh wait.” His gaze is switched between the two, and he smiles brightly. “You guys have met!”

Seungmin and Hyunjin exchange looks, and laugh to themselves. “Yeah. Kind of.”

“Great!” Felix cheers, and turns to Seungmin. “Seungmin, have you seen—” A voice calling for Felix’s name from a distance cuts his words immediately, and he groans. He rolls his eyes and grits his teeth in irritation. “Minho is looking for Chan. Just wherever this guy goes. Always disappearing. Have you seen him?”

Seungmin shakes his head. He’s been talking to Minho and Hyunjin all night and hasn’t seen anyone else. “He’s probably in one of the bedrooms. Catching his sleep, maybe?”

“You might be right.” And then off Felix goes, disappearing into the crowds while muttering a few curse words under his breath. Seungmin briefly explains that Chan is another friend of theirs. He’s more like a friend of Minho if anything.

Time flies so quickly when one enjoys and likes their company. Their conversation jumps smoothly from one topic to another, like flowing water, only stopping to get some drink and quench their thirst at some point. They're in the middle of talking about embarrassing things Felix and Seungmin have done as kids when another person emerges through the open sliding door, invading their little world. It's no other than Jisung. He looks a little tired as if he's been everywhere to find his best friend.

“Sorry to burst your bubbles, gentlemen,” Jisung pauses, turning to Hyunjin. “It's a little past 10 PM, and my brother is already here.” His attention quickly switches to Seungmin on the other side. A warm smile makes its way to his face. “Hi, we haven't met. I'm Jisung, Hyunjin's friend. And you are?” He promptly holds out a hand and Seungmin gladly shakes it.

“Seungmin.”

“Oh.” Jisung looks a tad bit surprised, giving a brief knowing glance at Hyunjin, and the guy just smiles in return. “Seungmin,” he repeats, “Nice to meet you. I would love to talk to you, but due to time constraints, we must go. Let’s meet again,” Jisung says, displaying a friendly grin. “I’ll give you two a minute, and I’ll be waiting at the door, Hyunjin.”

“So…,” Hyunjin drawls, feeling reluctant to leave. A dejected sigh escapes his mouth. “I have to go.”

Seungmin chuckles softly, hitting Hyunjin’s chest lightly. “Stop acting like we’re not meeting ever again.”

“You know, for the dramatic effects.” Hyunjin grins, earning himself another light hit. “Anyway, tonight was really fun. I didn’t expect to meet you here, so I really enjoy talking to you and spending time with you. We should do it again.”

Seungmin smiles brightly. “Yeah, we should. Text me when you get home.”

“He’s the cute bus guy, isn’t he?” Jisung asks while they’re striding to the main entrance of the house.

Hyunjin nods, twice.

“Wow.” Jisung is impressed. “You’re right though. He’s very cute. No wonder you like him.”

Hyunjin shushes him immediately, clamping his hand over Jisung’s mouth and eyes scanning around for other people. Thankfully, no one pays attention to them.

Jisung rolls his eyes, annoyed, and then, pushes his hand away, frowning in disgust. “Wait... are you blushing? Really? Right now? Not when you were with Seungmin?”

“Shut up! Ugh,” Hyunjin groans, stomping his feet as he exits through the door. Jisung laughs in amusement, running up to his friend to tease him even more.

Later that night after Hyunjin texts Seungmin that he’s arrived home safe and sound, he receives text messages from the guy that makes him scream at the top of his lungs into his pillow and kick off his legs aggressively in the air due to his rushing adrenaline.

**_Seungmin_ **

_Hyunjin._

_Do you want to hang out next Sunday?_

_Wait, not a hang out._

_A date._

_Do you want to go on a date with me next Sunday?_

Five minutes later, a little bit calm and composed, Hyunjin replies: _Yes, I’d love to_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)
> 
> Hit me up: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mintchocthusiast)


End file.
